


Take Five

by Neyiea



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronin's a little tense, Tara suggests a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Five

“Why the long face?”

Ronin’s posture instinctively straightens at the sound of her voice and he turns to glance her way.

“It’s nothing Tar- Your Majesty.”

Queen Tara hums under her breath and clicks her tongue fondly, circling around him in a way that makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on end and his cheeks go warm.

“You know you can tell me anything Ronin, we’re friends after all.” She stops in front of him and takes his face in her hands, leaning in and grinning. “You’ve been tense lately. I bet you’re training too hard, you should take a break.”

“No.” He closes his eyes and tries to step back, but finds that vines have intwined themselves around his legs and locked him in place. He gives Tara a dry look and her smile simply widens. “No breaks. I’ve got to keep up with my current regime.” He takes a deep breath. “I’m going to become General one day, you know.”

“I know.” Her eyes, so soft and warm, drift half shut as she lets her fingers stroke his cheekbones, he tries not to let it distract him.

“And then I’ll be able to stay by your side, protect you all the time, not just go on scouting missions.”

“Mmhm.”

“And to do that I need to dedicate all of my time to training, I can’t just-“

She darts close, quicker than lightening, and steals his breath and words away.

When she leans away her smile is smaller, more intimate, and when she speaks her voice is soft.

“Just a little break?”

“Well,” he mumbles, flustered, “I suppose if you insist.”

She laughs and leans back in.


End file.
